You'll Never Be Alone
by BrokenGoddess1703
Summary: When Pony and Two-Bit's relationship is finally revealed, new enemies are born. Can the young couple find a way to overcome it all? Or will they lose everything? Pairings: Two-Bit/Ponyboy Sodapop/Steve REWRITTEN. Previously belonged to my cousin. I adopted it with full consent. It was posted once before but I took it down.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I've decided to completely re-write a couple of my cousin's stories. This one, You'll Never Be Alone, belongs to my cousin Rayne. She doesn't post fanfics anymore because of health issues so she gave her stories to me. I had this posted once before, under a different name, but I've chosen to completely redo it. I'm completely re-doing it (with her permission of course) but I thought I'd give you alittle teaser. The next one (An Original that she helped me come up with) will be posted later tonight. I don't work until tomorrow afternoon so I have a little bit of time to write. :) Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading and remember to review._

_BrokenGoddess1703_

**Chapter One**

_Two-Bit_

Normally, the sight of someone else cryin' would have me runnin' for the hills. But I couldn't seem to make myself run. Not this time. Even when everything inside of me was screamin' for me to run...I couldn't do it. Instead, I pulled the other boy closer to me, letting his head rest against my chest. It was past midnight and, even though I'd normally be paranoid about someone findin' out that I wasn't actually into broads...at all, I pressed a kiss to the top of Ponyboy's head. He sobbed for a few minutes more, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. When he was done, I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"What were ya fightin' about, Pone?" I asked.

He glanced up, his gray-green eyes filling with more tears.

"My report card came in today...and I'm failing Math and History again...Darry got mad and he kept...he kept yellin' at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled back...and he...he hit me." He paused, tears streaming, "He swore he'd never hit me again but he did..."

Now, there ain't a whole lot that can piss me off. But one sure-fire way of doin' that is to hurt Ponyboy. Especially when the person hurtin' him is supposed to know that he's been through a lot. Too much for his 15 years. And I wasn't about to let Darry hurt him like that. Not this time. Dallas would have killed me for even lettin' it happen once. If he'da known that Darry had punched him...well he'd be in jail. There's a lot more to Pony and Dallas' story than most people ever realized 'cept for me...but I can't really say much about it.

"Come on Pone. Let's get you back to Darry's. And don't argue. I'm gonna have a little talk with him. He'll never hit you again. I promise."

"Keith..."

"Don't argue Pone. Let's go. It's cold out here and you're not wearin' a jacket."

He sighed, wiping his face free of tears. "Fine. Let's get this over with. Soda's probably done yellin' at him by now."

As we walked, I took my jacket and handed it to Pony. He was shiverin' as it was and besides, if there was gonna be a fight I wanted to be prepared. I'd never been much good at fightin' with a jacket on for some reason.

"Darry's on the porch." Pony whispered, fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Pone."

We stopped, just short of the gate. I looked Pony in the eyes, knowing that it was finally time to tell Darry about us...the full truth that is. Pony could tell what I was thinkin' and, even though he didn't look none too happy about it, he gave a slight nod to let me know that it was okay with him.

We walked up the porch steps and followed Darry inside. Once inside, he shut the door and glanced at us, his gaze apologetic.

"You go on to bed Pony. I'll take care of this."

"You'll be dead by morning. And I'm going to the shower not bed, Keith."

"Get to the shower then, Smart ass."

Pony smirked, "I learned from the best."

I waited until he was gone to speak. Soda and Steve were lounging on the couch together, watching us intently.

"Don't hit him again. He's got enough problems right now without you addin' to 'em."

Darry sighed. "He's throwin' his life away Two-Bit. He doesn't eat much...he barely sleeps, when he does he has nightmares...his grades are horrible. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

I stared after Pony, my heart sinking. 'Damn you Dallas Winston.' I thought. This was all his fault. If he and Pony hadn't fought that night...Dallas wouldn't have lost it. Of course...he was already upset because of losin' Johnny but that didn't make it any better. Now Pony was blaming himself for Dallas' suicide and none of us could talk him out of that one...even though it'd been over a year since it happened.

"Sit down. I'm gonna have to tell you somethin' and I'm not sure how much you're gonna like it."

"This have anything to do with why Pony ran straight to you?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yep." I sighed.

"It goes back to before Dallas died. Dallas and Pony...there was more there than anyone realized. They...they were together Darry. Dallas loved Pony...more than anything else. The night Johnny died...he and Pony got into a fight and Dallas got it into his head that Pony didn't want him around anymore so he decided to kill himself. Pony's been a wreck since it happened...he blames himself."

Darry's eyes were wide. "What the...Two-Bit how do you know all this?!"

"Because I was there for some of it. I saw them together. Dallas...he'd have died for Pony."

Soda smirked. "Yeah, Dar it was pretty obvious."

"So...why did Ponyboy run straight to you?" Darry asked, obviously not wanting to think of his baby brother with Dallas Winston.

"Six months after Dallas died, Pony and I started seein' each other. We've been seein' each other in secret 'cause Pony was afraid to tell you. But after tonight, I made the choice to tell you. He's goin' through a lot and he doesn't need to be worryin' about us bein' caught. And besides that you needed to know why he always runs straight to me."

Pony came out of the shower then. Walking over to stand behind me, he rested his chin on my shoulder. Though his expression was blank, I knew he was scared. Darry was staring at us, his expression not exactly what I was expecting. (I was expecting to be screamed at.) He looked like I'd given him information he'd been expectin'.

"I...that makes sense now. Is he...is he good to you?" He asked Pony, though I could tell he knew the answer.

"Yeah. He's the best I could ask for." Pony said, blushing a little.

"You're adorable." I told him, kissing his cheek.

It felt nice to be able to show him affection in front of Darry. I'd missed being able to do things like that now that Darry wasn't workin' as much.

"You're welcome to stay in the spare bedroom if you want, Two-Bit. I cleaned it out for Pony but I doubt I could keep you out of there in the first place. Besides, I heard what's happening with your dad."

"Thanks Darry."

Pony and I walked into the spare together, yawning. As the door closed, Pony slumped against me, the fake smile he'd put on for Darry's sake quickly fading. I pulled him against me, letting him rest his head against my chest.

"What's wrong Pone?" I asked.

"Nightmares..."

"They as bad as before?"

He sighed, "Worse..."

I kissed his forehead. "Hopefully they get better now that you're not alone anymore. I'll be right here. Go on and get your pillow."

"You don't hafta do that."

"I want to. Honestly haven't been sleepin' much myself. Maybe I'd sleep a bit better with you."

"All right. I'll be right back."

As he walked away, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go very wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ponyboy

Soda and Steve were sittin' on the bed together when I walked in and turned to stare at me. I avoided their eyes, not wanting Soda to see how I was feelin'. He already knew I was upset but I didn't want him to know the extent of that. I faked a yawn and blinked my eyes like I was trying to stay awake as I grabbed my pillow.

"Where're you takin' your pillow, kid?" Steve asked

"The spare bedroom. Two-Bit and I are gonna stay in there."

"You okay buddy?" Soda asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. I'll be okay after I get some sleep."

"Then go get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'm goin'."

I headed into the spare, my pillow in one hand. When I entered the room, Two-Bit was sitting on the bed, clad in only his boxers, holding his head in his hands. I shut the door and he looked up at me, his eyes stormy. He was upset and I knew what it was all about. His dad was back. He'd come back to Tulsa the night before and it was buggin' Two-Bit. Two-Bit and his old man had never gotten along. The guy had left them when Two-Bit was only twelve and Valerie, his kid sister, was just a few days old. Before that, he'd ben real abusive to their mom. The fact that the guy was back was probably the worst thing that had happened to him in a while.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'll be all right long as I don't go back there. I'll live in my fuckin' car if I have to."

"Keith Matthews. You are not goin' to live in your car. If you have to leave your place, you'll stay here. I won't have you on the streets like a common bum."

He smiled a little. "Okay. Fine. I'll just live in the spare bedroom then."

"Our bedroom." I corrected, liking the way the words felt on my tongue.

"Yeah. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's the first day of summer. I'd rather be wide awake for it."

We lay down and Two-Bit wrapped himself around me. I sighed, shoving myself as close to him as I could get. Within moments we were asleep.

Two-Bit

I woke up at three in the morning to the sound of Pony whimperin' in his sleep. He was shiverin' against me so, thinkin' he was cold, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. When he still didn't stop shivering, I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was curled into my side, his face presses against my skin so I couldn't see his face. But I could feel the tears splashing against my skin and knew he was havin' another nightmare.

"Pony. Baby wake up."

He stirred a little but didn't open his eyes. I stared down at him, watching tears fall from beneath closed lids. As I watched, he whimpered and whispered something unintelligible. More tears followed this and I watched as his whole body began shaking. I pulled myself into a sitting position and tightened my arms around him. He didn't seem to notice anything.

"Pony baby please wake up."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes and stared at me. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around himself. I pulled him against myself and held him, knowing that he'd tell me what it was about when he was ready.

"I'm sorry..."

I rolled my eyes. "You have nothin' to apologize for. What was that one about?"

"Dallas. The night he...it was just replaying. Over and over again. And I couldn't pull myself out of it. Go ahead and go back to sleep. I'll just lay here until I can fall asleep again."

"I'm not goin' to sleep when you're awake and upset. Now get over here."

"Why?"

"I said so. That's why."

We lay back down and Pony rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he was snoring lightly. I looked down at him and had to smile. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, almost happy. Lately, he'd been under so much stress that I was happy to see him look peaceful. He deserved to be happy, to have everything he wanted, and he was gettin' the short end of everything. I hated it. It made me sick to know that he was gettin' the short end of everything. Still, even though I wanted to stay awake and think about the injustice all night, I found myself falling asleep to the sound of Pony breathing beside me...


End file.
